


The Happiest Time In Life

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [52]
Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, See notes for warnings, Vexercises, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: The whole stinking world.
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Vexercises!





	The Happiest Time In Life

**Author's Note:**

> Brief shot of sexual harassment of a minor, didn't think it warranted the 'underage' tag but I thought I should still warn people.
> 
> Prompt: "Produce a 1 minute video edit of your selected source, in which you edit together similar visuals (this could be a theme like “hands” or “curtains,” or it could be a type of shot or camera work like “all the close ups”). Your audio for this should be a selection of spoken word from your source, or audio that is not music from your source." Obviously, my visual theme was 'this one very specific shade of blue.'


End file.
